Black and Gold
by Petileo
Summary: Naruto is one of the few students in his year to retain his foxy ears and tail- symbols of his innocence. All think that oblivious, adorable Naruto is 'doomed to a life of celibacy'.That is until the chance meeting with sex-god Uchiha Itachi. ItaNaru.
1. Enter the Fox and the Dark Stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor Loveless.

**A/N: Aha! I am finally uploading this fic! I've only been writing it for oh, about two months already! It started as a supposed one shot of pointless smutty-ness to help my writers block, and somehow managed to evovle into this. Well, i won't deny that this is perhaps my favourite written piece so far :) so i hope you readers enjoy it to! **

**It is an Au, and a veeerrryy slight crossover with Loveless. However, the only thing from it is that furry ears and tail represent a person's virgintiy, and once you've had sex, you lose them. This story is also rated M for a reason, and will contain a rather...hem...steamy lemon. I'll warn you in the correct chapter so you can skip if you like, so please no complaints? I don't want to have to take it down. That said, this is also Itanaru, and Yaoi, so if you do not like, do not read. All thats left to say is to enjoy, and hopefully leave me a review for feedback! Enjoy!**

Warnings: Yaoi, boyxboy people! Swearing, some adult themes, particularly in the more sexual areas, as what else do teenagers talk about? Also, beware of super hot/cute characters, and potential accompanying bloodloss.

* * *

**Enter the Fox and the Dark Stranger**

_"But, Akito-kun…"_

_"No, don't say anything Yuri-chan,"_

A tan hand delved down into a popcorn bowl, while a canine lazily lounged on the sofa with lidded eyes.

_"I- I don't know if I could bare it- you see…"_

The hand paused, and the figure it belonged to stilled. Some popcorn fell from limp hands to dot the fuzzy carpet.

_"I have something to tell you- something….shocking,"_

The woman's gasp was mirrored as the popcorn bowl was tilted forwards, revealing its white contents. The dog whined.

_"Akito…. what it is it? You know you can tell me anything, right?"_

_"…Yuri, its- its about your sister."_

Blue eyes widened and a soft "No," fell from parted lips.

_"Hana? What about her?"_

_"Well, you see…we've been…. having an affair."_

"No!" yelled two voices, in perfect harmony.

As the woman collapsed against the couch in horror, a voice rang out.

"No! Yuri, it's not true, he's just saying that to save your sister from the horrifying grip of Warui! Don't believe it, he _loves_ you!"

The popcorn lay forgotten.

_"No, why- how could you do this to me?"_

"He didn't, he didn't!"

The dog blinked slowly and gave a huff, sniffing tentatively at the abandoned bowl.

_"I'm so sorry Yuri, I-I never meant to hurt you-"_

The much closer buzzing of the doorbell overshadowed the sound of the ensuing slap.

"Brzzzzzz!"

The blond boy sitting curled up on the sofa jerked, sending popcorn rolling across the floor as he fumbled desperately for the remote.

"Oh shit, Kiba!"

The dog leapt off the sofa cushions with a 'flump', and the boy's sunshine-yellow ears flattened against his head as the doorbell kept buzzing. He jumped up from his seat, and once the channel had finally been switched, fumbled around the room, yanking on the blanket that had entangled around his legs.

"Shit! I'll be there in just one fucking minute! Just hold on!" he hollered as he stared down confused at himself, before simply throwing the coverlet over his head.

"You're too slow Uzumaki!"

'Uzumaki' cursed as he stumbled towards the door, feeling flustered. He managed to jump over the discarded stack of pizza boxes, but collided anyway with something else.

"Damn it Kyuubi," he muttered irately as he shoved the russet coloured dog to the side on his way to the front door. He fumbled with the latch and wrenched it open, uncaring to the screech it made as the metal of the lock hit the wall.

Kiba, a brown haired, wild looking boy, who had lost his dog-ears only a few months ago, looked unabashed at his friends glare.

"What the fuck were you _doing_ Naruto? Jacking off?"

The blonde grit his teeth and vainly fought to keep his blush to the minimum, too used to the other's crude language from an early age.

"Just get in Kiba," he said tightly, and stepped aside to let the boy in.

When he re-entered the living room, he blinked in surprise at seeing Kiba's still form lingering in the doorway.

"Wow, so you _were_ doing it," he said in amazement.

Confused, Naruto leaned round Kiba to see just what the boy was talking about. He paled upon seeing his still-on TV, and then rapidly flushed magenta.

"Dude, is that porn?"

"No!" squeaked out the blonde, his white tipped tail curling down in mortification.

Kiba raised an eyebrow in disbelief, just as a particularly loud moan echoed from across his living room. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut.

"It's- I- not what it looks- I just, gah!"

Fervently hoping the ground would just swallow him up, and gutted when it didn't, he stumbled his way over to the TV and slapped the off switch as quickly as he dared.

Turning round in dread, he waited for the barrage of comments he was sure Kiba was just waiting to throw. He shifted nervously as a poignant silence descended over them. Under his gaze, Kiba gave him an unreadable look.

"You were watching soap opera's again, weren't you?"

Naruto blushed redder and as response simply let himself slide down to the floor, spreading his legs out in between the spilt popcorn amongst his discarded blankets.

Kiba barked out a laugh.

"Jeeze Naruto, you're such a chick!"

"I am not!" yelled an indignant Naruto from somewhere near the lamp.

"Sure your not," leered Kiba, "I mean, who else, but a woman, would spend their Saturday nights alone with their dog watching cheap sappy drama's?"

Naruto scrambled up in indignation, ears perked, and pointed a finger at the boy leaning against his wall.

"Hey! Akito and Yuri is _not _a 'cheap sappy drama', okay!"

Kiba fixed him with a look. Naruto looked affronted.

"And I am _not_ a woman, nor do I have any feminine tendencies, I'm a _man_ damn it!"

At the image of red cheeks, short stature and bristling blonde fur, Kiba forced down his laughter with difficulty, biting his lips together as his ribs ached.

"No, of course not Naruto, how could I ever think otherwise?"

Naruto stared at him suspiciously for a moment, before looking away, muttering under his breath as he picked his way back towards Kiba, the tips of his pointed ears twitching.

He winced slightly as he felt Kiba give him a hearty slap on the back.

"Not to worry Naruto, I'll make a real man out of you one day."

The blond scrunched his nose in confusion.

"What are you talking about idiot, I am a real man!"

Kiba shook his head solemnly, "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, no one of the male species may rightfully say that while still having these hanging off them," he gave Naruto's yellow fox ears a sharp tug.

"Ow! Damn it Kiba, will you stop doing that?!"

He rubbed at his poor mistreated ears, massaging the soft short fur gently.

"And besides," he added snappishly, "don't talk all high and mighty to me, you only lost yours a couple of months ago, or have you forgotten?"

Kiba sniffed, and puffed up, diligently ignoring his friend's discontented glare.

"Yes, I can recall it," he shook his head, "terrible days Naruto my friend, terrible days…"

Naruto growled, and flicked his tail, irritated. Ever since Kiba had come into class two months ago, _not _sporting his usual pointed ears and coarse furred tail, he had taken the opportunity to remind everyone around him of the fact on a near daily basis, particularly Naruto, who he seemed to pick on most of all. It didn't help that all his classmates around him seemed to be dropping their ears like flies, and that in their group, he was the only male left still holding onto them. And prospects of them disappearing any time in the near future seemed hopelessly slim as well; he didn't even have a crush on anyone, let alone a girlfriend.

And Kiba was milking the opportunity for all it was worth. He was doomed.

He sighed heavily and gestured for the other boy to follow him into the more clean kitchen. Perhaps he should invite Iruka-sensei over, he was sure he'd offer to help clean up…

Still musing, he didn't notice until the pain hit that he'd walked head first into the door.

Kiba's loud guffaws roused him from his daze, and with a withering glare in his direction, Naruto frowned as he rubbed his pitiable injured forehead with two fingers.

Tonight, just wasn't his night.

* * *

The wind whipped through the Sakura petals, sending them scattering to the ground, the soft white and pinks lying like a carpet on the little paved walkways.

A dark, handsome man hitched his scarf a little higher and kept a tight grip on his warming cup of afternoon coffee as he passed under the boughs and crossed the white bridge over the sluggish grey waters of the diverted stream.

The man frowned slightly, causing faint lines to crease on either side of his nose as the wind tugged at the tied back strands of pitch black hair.

It may have been spring, but the weather was still stubbornly clinging to the frigid cold of the previous winter, causing the park to remain lifeless, despite the buds peaking from the treetops, and the already blooming Sakura trees, whose petals were making the wet ground needlessly slippery.

In all, the weather, much to his dissatisfaction, was making Uchiha Itachi dimly discontent. He wasn't usually one to care much about such inane things as the weather forecast, but after several months of drear, it would have been nice to see the sun, if even for only a little while.

He hardly got out of the office as it was.

He was perhaps more agitated than usual, for he had been subconsciously hoping for some relaxation, but the day had proved to be as taxing and hectic as it usually was, with no respite in between the hustle and bustle of the office.

For you see even he, director and CEO, not to mention guardian to his rather temperamental otouto, needed some quiet time once in a while, without needless disruption. Needless to say such a thing had not been forthcoming.

And god knows he wouldn't get it if he tried at home.

He sighed inaudibly, watching dispassionately as his breath formed steamy rings that were rapidly carried off in the wind.

Normally, he walked through Shijuku Park almost daily, as it was a more pleasant route to his home than having to walk around it. It was generally on these nessasary walks that thoughts would drift through his mind, organising themselves neatly to their proper order. Over the years his thoughts had encompassed many things, though he had spent most of the latter years, after their parents passed on, trying to find out how to handle an increasingly moody Sasuke. He cared for the boy, but he could be so foolish.

This time, however, his mind was quite blank as he made the half an hour walk to the other side of the park, only dismissive thoughts, though he was unable to fully shift the vague notion that he may of forgotten something.

As if reminded, he smoothly brought his cardboard cup to his lips, sipping gently. He felt his mind twitch in distaste, but swallowed down the bitter burnt flavour regardless, the warmth as it went down adequate for the cold spring weather.

It was just as he was about to turn the corner, intent on reaching the park gates, when he heard the voices carried over by the wind, snatches of conversation and abrupt laughter ringing in his ears. Frowning, and deepening the lines that framed his cheekbones, he walked upon a scene that made him pause.

With impassive black eyes, he observed at the several teenagers that appeared to be high school students. He vaguely recognised a couple of them, as they lounged on the damp grass or ran about aimlessly, marking them as friends of Sasuke's, though a quick glance revealed his brother wasn't with them.

He felt his eye twitch as one of the girls gave a particularly high pitched yelp as she was tackled to the floor by one of the boys; he absently noticed both had shed their ears.

Observing blankly, he let himself lean against the nearby slatted wooden fence that served as a divider, idly remembering that it would be best to finish his beverage before he left, as his next mode of transportation wouldn't allow it.

Swirling the cup a little to stir the dregs, he let his eyes wander slowly the panorama laid out in his line of sight.

It was one of the prettier areas of the parkland, with one of the larger Sakura trees leaning over it, and the still pond reflecting its image. Dotted about were the students, most of which were lacking their ears already.

He absently mused what their parents must have said, when the saw for the first time their precious child's lack of innocence. He recalled how one evening, after being out for several hours, that Sasuke had conspicuously misplaced his own set; he'd simply gazed at him a moment before not asking about it, despite the temptation to tease his darling otouto until he blushed, which was always a vaguely amusing sight. At the age of sixteen though, he didn't really expect any less, though he had wondered, in his brotherly affection, just who he lost it to. The thought had been quickly banished, as he remembered his own shedding. He'd been nineteen, surprisingly enough, but that was mostly due to not finding anyone to meet his standards.

He was brought out of his light musings as his eyes traced the laughing figures automatically, lids blinking lazily as he sipped his coffee.

Several of them seemed to have roused themselves in an impromptu game of tag. Hardly dignified behaviour for those in higher schooling, but considering the amount of shrieks and laughter echoing across the grass it didn't seem that they'd finish anytime soon.

Draining the last of his coffee cup, he pushed himself off the fence, and placed his cold hands in his slightly warmer pockets. He strode at an even pace past the group, giving them only a passing glance.

Until he saw him.

The blond fox.

A boy round about Sasuke's age who still retained his golden ears and tail, tipped in white. Laughter had brought a bright flush to his tanned skin, his pink lips parted from exertion. Tousled blonde tresses fell over his face as he twisted round to look behind him, bringing out the lines of delicious curves, and his heart-rending blue eyes were half lidded, lashes fluttering. His furred ears were perked and his fair tail was arched tauntingly.

Dark eyes flashed red for the briefest of moments as a sudden heat gripped his stomach ferociously.

He couldn't help but pause as he felt the stab of lust burn through him. Even as he blinked, breaking the moment, he could not remove the image that now seemed imprinted on his eyelids.

The boy was beautiful, undoubtedly, fine features and vibrant; he seemed to hold an innocent charm about him, the ears that perched upon his head fuelling the notion. Itachi was suddenly gripped by an irrational urge to stain that innocence, to crush it and sully it with himself. He buried the urge deep down, along with his other unnecessary emotions, but his fingers still gave a light twitch, wanting to be able to feel that soft fur in his hand.

Swallowing, he watched the little blonde fox prance over the grass, coming to a graceless halt as he was tackled into the ground by one of his larger companions, the image as he was pinned to the grass making him choke back a growl.

What was the matter with him? Yes, the boy was attractive surely, but not enough to warrant such an instant spike of lust, especially in himself. Determinedly banishing any such thoughts of how the beautifully flushed the boy would be when trapped beneath him, he stepped back to lean once again on the fencing that lined the area.

Observing with dark, curious eyes, he watched as the blond was finally released from the hold of his assailant, and sat up, his uniform ruffled, hair and fur both lusciously dishevelled. The boy pouted, and he felt a fresh wave of desire spark. Itachi blinked lethargically, though his thoughts were alarmingly unorganised.

Who was this boy, who could elicit such a strong reaction with such startling ease?

The question went unanswered in his head, and despite the knowledge that he would be late home, continued to absently watch the entire group of students from against that fence until they left. Though during this time, black eyes had marked every slight movement and interaction of a certain blonde fox, unable to look away.

Even when they all headed off, waving to each other and saying farewells with far too much noise than should be required, he remained standing where he was, uncaring to the cold, and remained there for some minutes more.

It was only when the light began to wane, the grey skies fading to deep purple and illuminated by the street lighting, did he finally rouse himself, setting off on his original course with the same smooth steps he had held earlier.

He was vaguely surprised at himself, to lose track of time like that; it was very unlike him. And so was dwelling over the mysterious boy, who had the whisker marks of a fox on his face.

Sighing lightly to himself, he glanced towards the darkening sky, the wind rustling the Sakura petals once more to stir gently at his feet.

It would do no good dwelling; he was unlikely to ever see the boy again.

And so, as he walked under the awnings boughs of the gate that led onto the street pavement, Itachi dismissed all thoughts of innocent foxes out of his head.

* * *

**A/N:This is just the beginning, and i should be able to update quite quickly, though with my exams, i may be more influenced by reivews...hehehehe. Anyway, poor Naru-chan, as if he's going to get away that easy #grin.**

**Be sure to review, and watch out for the next chapter, coming soon! Ja!**


	2. Crash and Coffee

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or Loveless.

**A/N:Wow! I've never had such a good response on the _first chapter_ before! I'm so glad you like it so much. And, by popular demand, here is the next chapter, where we have some proper Itanaru interaction. Ahh, Naru-chan, he's just so cute you know? Anyway, this chapter is mostly set up for the next few...happenings, so i apologise if its a little dull- or maybe i've just read over it too many times! At any rate, enjoy, and hopefully review too!**

Warnings:Yaoi, of the Itanaru variety, and super-cute naruto! Well, i think you should be warned anyway.

* * *

**Crash and Coffee**

It was evening once more; the sun was dipping its last swathes of orange across the darkening night sky and rising cold required still a thick jacket.

And once again, Uchiha Itachi was making his customary walk through the park, on his way home from the office.

The day had been taxing, as it usually was at this time of year, and the past week had been nothing but full of torment; one that awaited him outside the distractions of work.

It had been a week since he had seen that blonde fox, and though he had managed to banish him from all thoughts during the daylight hours, full of work and errands, the boy had unwillingly come to haunt his thoughts during his usual peace of the night.

Images of tan skin and fair hair, with the odd fleeting glimpse of blue distracted him from all restful thoughts, keeping him awake from sheer frustration that he could not remove it from his mind. And then, when he finally fell into slumber, the damn fox would appear in his dreams, though these images were far less innocent, often involving the dark pleasures of sweat, heat and sweet moans.

Not even as a teenager had he had to endure such dreams, and having to put up with them now was degrading in the extreme.

The entire episode had left him flustered and irritable, not that one could tell; it was translated into anger and snappishness, which was circumvented by his underlings tiptoeing everywhere around him all day.

Even now, he was determinedly using his fabled self control to banish all thought of the blonde. To both fear and frustration, it wasn't working.

"Uh!"

Lost in thought, Itachi had been paying less attention than usual to his surroundings, a mortifying fact to be sure. Then again, the person that had just crashed into him, had seemingly appeared out of nowhere in the dark shadows of evening.

Itachi felt dark eyes widen imperceptibly, as the very blonde boy he had been thinking of tottered unsteadily on his feet, blue eyes wide in surprise, and reached out to grab onto his shirt to stop himself from falling. Instead, the boy just pushed himself further against Itachi, causing the dark haired man to instinctively reach around the boy's waist to halt his own fall backwards.

As they both steadied themselves, dark eyes couldn't help but bore into clear blue ones, and the boy's name, referred to in one's of his brothers various complaints he had duly half listened to, sprang from his tongue.

"Naruto-kun."

He was amazed he hadn't been able to remember before.

Naruto's eyes darted wide even further, and he glanced up to the taller man who he was still unconsciously holding onto.

"Eh?" asked Naruto in apprehension, "how do you know my name?"

Itachi merely gave an "Hn," in response and gave the blonde a pointed glance.

He delighted in the pink dusky blush that stole across the blonde's cheeks as he realised he was still holding on. He also felt the warmth of the other's body leave as he was quickly released and Naruto stepped back a few paces.

He made no move as the blond observed him critically through squinted eyes.

"Hey, you look a little familiar," he mused, black hair, dark eyes, pale skin, short responses… "you don't happen to be related to Uchiha Sasuke are you?"

Itachi blinked slowly, appearing unaffected by the impromptu conversation, though the darker parts of his mind were offering various suggests at all times.

"Ah, so you are a friend of my otouto?"

Naruto spluttered and the strap of his school bag fell from his shoulder to the crook of his arm, causing him to stumble slightly. When he resurfaced, his golden fur seemed a bit fluffier than usual.

"Eeeh? Otouto?! Then you must be Itachi, right?"

At the man's questioning eyebrow raise, he added, feeling inexplicably embarrassed, "Sasuke talks about you sometimes."

Itachi let the smallest of curves tilt the corners of his mouth.

"Oh? And what wonderful things has my dear little brother said about me?"

The Uchiha felt something jolt when the blond blushed again, ears flattening a little, and tail twitching nervously.

"Ehehehe, well actually he only mentions you to complain most of the time, but I'm sure you're not really like who he says!" he added hurriedly, the man's unreadable dark stare causing his stomach to jitter nervously.

"Ah, that's alright then," said Itachi feeling, against all will and laws of nature, amused.

Silence descended across them; Naruto shifting slightly, uncomfortable with his inability to meet the others eyes and well aware of the stare fixed on his head, and Itachi taking the opportunity to make further observations of the little fox, who by his shyness was really appearing coy.

Finally not being able to take the building tension of _something_, Naruto snapped, words cascading form his mouth at high speed.

"Well, I'm really sorry for running into you like that!"

Itachi observed him intently.

"No need for that Naruto-kun," he said dismissively.

The blond, completely unaware that had it been anyone else, Itachi would have most likely reduced them to tears with only a few, well placed words, gave an energetic nod, tail perked, before making a hasty exit past Itachi and into the night with a passing "Goodbye!"

He was also unaware that the dark man turned slightly to watch him as he ran out of sight into the dim night, and the way eyes followed the movement of his blonde tail as it waved behind him.

Well, there definitely be another uncomfortable dream tonight, though this time it would surely include breathless whispers of a name.

'_Naruto.'_

* * *

"That'll be three forty-five, please."

After a quick gape of astonishment, Naruto cursed and began a furious rummage through his pockets and school bag.

Today was the sum of bad days, in the blonde's personal opinion. It had started okay, like all bad days do, but by mid-morning had turned into a disaster; he'd missed his train so he'd had to run all the way to school, he'd forgotten an essay he was supposed to hand in, he'd had to skip lunch in order to carry out the ensuing light detention, the afternoon had been a dragging piece of hell, and now, he couldn't find enough fucking money for a fucking scandal of a cup of coffee! He swore it wasn't that expensive when he last came here but oh _no, _they had upped the prices. _Again! _

And he couldn't find his money, which he knew he had slipped in his bag somewhere this morning…

The woman behind the counter was beginning to look impatient, and Naruto sent her a weak smile, before hurriedly trying to snag his bag that hung over his back, spinning around in the process and losing balance slightly. He ended up nearly crashing into the person behind him.

Who, he noticed, when he glanced up, had eyes that were a familiar onyx colour. He paused as he tried to remember from where he knew them.

There was a sigh from above him, and then the slap of two notes hitting the counter.

"I'll pay for him," said a cold voice.

Blue eyes widened and watched the scene in disbelief as Uchiha Itachi, the guy-who-is-more-scary-than-Sasuke went ahead and paid for his coffee. It was somewhat surreal, and he could only manage a dazed nod to the woman who glanced at him questioningly.

She huffed, and racked up the bill, and before Naruto could quite comprehend it, the Uchiha was shoving him a coffee cup in his gentle, but cold manner.

Why would Itachi pay for him? It was only coffee, but still…None of the other guys he knew would do that, not Kiba and certainly not Sasuke. As he took the cup, feeling the warmness spread to his palm, pale and tan fingers brushed slightly, and Naruto felt something flutter and squirm somewhere in his stomach.

"Eh…you didn't have to do that you know," he began awkwardly, ears twitching a little in his bemusement.

"That's quite alright Naruto-kun," said Itachi smoothly, sounding just as disinterested as he had been the other night.

"Though I do believe that when we meet, we should stop doing so while nearly crashing into each other."

Naruto flushed and glanced down to the tiles that covered the floor of the coffee shop. His clumsiness had always been a source of embarrassment for him, ever since he was little and during his first encounter with a swimming pool, he had managed to fall in, fully clothed.

"Still," coughed Naruto, "I owe you one."

He gave a small smile in Itachi's direction, but couldn't quite bring himself to look into the others eyes. Whenever he did, he tended to space out a bit.

"Hn, if you want you can just keep me company for a while, and we'll call it even."

Naruto started, and gazed at Itachi in surprise, his eyes wide as he watched the older man innocuously gesture to one of the free tables. The cup in his hand suddenly seemed far too hot all of a sudden, and he couldn't for the life of him remember what he had been planning to do once he got home.

"Yeah," he nodded his head, "sure."

They quickly got settled in a corner on the raised part of the shop, with a good view of the window where the bleak light of the spring afternoon shone through.

* * *

" I don't actually have a practiced eye for it, but I can at least appreciate it, and I made sure that woman knew what real art should be; for that certainly wasn't it."

Naruto nodded along enthusiastically, golden ears perked and alert as he stared bright eyes at Itachi, fiddling unknowingly with the rim of his slightly crumpled coffee cup. He was also unintelligible to the fact that said cup was only filled with the soggy dregs, and that any warmth had left long ago, just like the daylight from the window.

Who knew that they could come up with so many things to talk about? Or, for that matter, that Itachi would talk at all? He didn't exactly seem the sociable type; even his words were cold and articulate, with a smoothness that a normal man just shouldn't be able to produce.

And though he had felt more than a little awkward, Naruto had soon forgot about any of that, even that this Itachi was a brother of Sasuke. The younger blonde had quickly eased himself into the surprising comfort of conversation, and had lost all track of time some time ago. His voice was even going a little hoarse from talking so much, and having finished his coffee when the sun was only setting.

"Uhuh, I can imagine. Though, what did you do? I mean, I know Uchiha's often have this scary-thing going on."

Itachi observed him through his dark gaze, the tips of his lips curving just a little.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't need to know the details of our little conversation, though I do believe she was beginning to cry when I left."

Naruto, despite the involvement of female tears, grinned in response.

"That's what I thought, what a bad man you must be, making girls cry- I'm sure you do it more often than you think. Still," he added, pausing to take a drink of coffee and disorientated when he found nothing in his cup, "she _was_ trying to swindle you, so I guess it would be too much to ask you to be anything less."

He sighed mockingly, and, upon looking up to temporarily lock gazes, he flushed a little and refocused on the black table top with determination. He was feeling hot again, and the squirms that had transcended into full out flutters weren't helping.

"Hn, I much prefer urushi anyway; perhaps due to the fact we have several heirloom collections at home."

"Oh?"

"Most recent are some Suganuma."

Naruto glanced up at that, blue eyes sparkling, and ears ramrod straight.

"Eeehhh? You do? Suuuugoi! That is so cool, I love her, and I can't believe you have some of that in your house!"

Itachi looked over him, dimly amused at the little blonde's pout, ears quivering a little. The boy really shouldn't do that; it was like an open invitation.

"How come Sasuke never mentioned that? He knows how much I like it."

The little fox was also obviously not aware of how husky his voice had become either.

"Tch, my otouto has an even worse eye for art than myself."

Naruto settled down into his chair once more, slightly surprised to find he had been sitting right on the edge, coiled to spring. He relaxed back to slouch over the tabletop.

"You're welcome, of course, to come over any time you like, to view them."

Blonde hair darted up and slightly wilted ears perked again. What was this boy doing to him?

"Really? Are you sure, really I-"

"I never say anything I don't mean, Naruto-kun."

That halted anything that was about to come from Naruto's mouth, and he shut it with a slight snap, suddenly unsure of what to say. It was as if someone had stolen his tongue- he couldn't say a single word.

Itachi gave a slight sigh, the little coldness that had seeped from his eyes returning. His voice was as smooth and frigid as always, though perhaps there was the slightest more warmth.

"As enjoyable as this has been Naruto-kun, I'm afraid that our time has run short."

Naruto frowned in confusion, and his tail unconsciously dipped down limply.

"However, be sure to stop by soon, I would greatly enjoy showing anything you like."

Naruto could merely nod, his inability to speak lingering even as Itachi started to walk out the door. He recovered enough only to shout out a garbled goodbye as the door shut; though he was certain Itachi had heard.

He sighed and morosely flicked at his empty cup. He slouched in his seat, and felt a tingle of surprise when he saw the dark of the outside through the nearby window. How long had he been here?

But, Itachi was just so….cool. Sorta. In his own, strange way. He was certainly different from anyone he had ever met before, including Sasuke his brother.

Though that still did not quite explain the slight hollow feeling that had replaced the flutters in his stomach. It wasn't as if he could miss the older man, he had barely known him for a few hours, properly at least.

With another sigh, Naruto picked up his bag and slung his coffee cup into a bin on the way out, cursing a little as he left the establishment, suddenly remembering that he had to go shopping sometime tonight, as Kyuubi had raided his fridge again the day before, destroying most of everything remotely edible.

Damn, the bad day was back.

* * *

**A/N: So, itachi and naruto properly meet! And now our little fox has an excuse to seek out Itachi too...ahh, the wonders of knowing whats going to happen next. And thankyou all very much for your reviews last chapter, i'm sorry if i couldn't reply to all, but they were wonderful. And i wouldnt mind if i got more this time too! :P**

**Urushi- i think is some kind of old japanese laquer artwork. or something. And Suganuma- is a name of an artist. After 20 minutes of research i gave up and have probably butchered the art world in my deep, deep ignorance. I deeply apologise, but i needed an excuse, i mean art, and thats what i found.**

**Next chapter should be out soon, though my exams are still on, so reviews do make a difference. Ja!**


	3. Spring Storms Bring Good Fortune

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Loveless.

**A/N: Thanks for all your fantastic reviews! And i'm very sorry if i couldn't reply. I've terribly busy with my exams, but they are now over! I also really like this chapter, so i hope you enjoy it to. **

**Oh, and _italics_ represent the one and only appearance of Naruto's common sense. Poor thing. :D**

Warnings:Yaoi, Itanaru, and much fun.

* * *

**Spring Storms Bring Good Fortune**

"Akito…I-I just wanted to let you know that, well, I've been thinking a lot, about what you said…"

The dull light of spring afternoon sunlight filtered through the half blinded windows, lazy swirls of dust glowing gold within the shafts. Equally bright ears twitched, and a pink tongue continuously darted to wet bitten lips.

"And…. well. Oh, this is so hard to say, but…"

A dog, fur coloured the burnt red of rust, lay morosely on the couch, dark eyes surveying the screen lazily, content to let the tan fingers continue their absentminded scratching behind his ears.

"I-I know about you and Hana."

"You- you do?"

A heavy sigh percolated the still air, and the plate of biscuits was set down. Blue eyes turned to nervously survey his roommate on the sofa beside him.

"What do you think Kyuubi-chan? I mean, I still don't think its entirely appropriate, but, what's he gonna do anyways?"

'Kyuubi-chan' didn't even blink.

"There's no reason at all for Sasuke to get pissy if I go see Itachi, now is there? No, none at all," he continued, as if his pet dog had actually formed a response, "And its not as if I even have to _tell _him I'm going either, right? Yeah, so its fine."

Blonde hair shifted as he nodded to himself, and Naruto let himself a small grin in victory, before it just as quickly faded as his brow contorted into a frown, and he worriedly nibbled on a nail.

"But still, how much do I know about him in the first place? And he's older, and smart, and _older_, and related to Sasuke, and hot, and…and…. you never know exactly what's he's thinking!" declared Naruto in furious outrage, getting a little into it as he stood up from the sofa to glare at the window blind.

"Yes, I know all about Warui, and I know that you lied to me."

Naruto span around to face Kyuubi once again, and the dog gave a brief move of the head, which may have been attributed to the blonde's new stance in front of the television screen.

Naruto burst out in a sigh, and threw his hands up in defeat, ears down and tail twitching.

"I know, I know, you're right of course," Kyuubi blinked at him, "I do actually want to go- I just- I just- oh, I don't know _what_ I'm doing."

He gave a huff of irritation and flopped back down next to his dog. He closed his eyes, and ran a hand over his face.

"God, I feel as if I'm going insane."

"That-I…I don't know if I can forgive you for that. You lied to me!"

"Right, that's it!" spat the blonde, as he straightened, tail taught with bristling fur.

"I want to go, and that's all that matters, I've spent way too long thinking over this already, what am I? A girl?" he snorted, and swung up from the sofa cushions with determination, mumbling lowly about how he'd 'show Kiba'.

He switched off the screen, causing a rumble from Kyuubi, and he swept his keys off a small hallway table on the way out. He didn't even pause to grab his cell phone.

"Thanks Kyuubi-chan, you always know exactly what to say."

And with that, he slammed the door shut behind, causing the walls of his small home to shudder slightly. As soon as he stepped outside, he immediately wished for a jacket as the deceptively cool afternoon air rushed up to meet him. He pouted a little, but forged on regardless.

He'd watched all the re-runs already anyways.

* * *

Itachi almost felt like sighing as a blot of lightening flashed through his study window, the ensuing rumble of thunder crashing not a few moments later. It was the horror of late spring; where the weather was warmer, but prone to snap and change at a moments notice, bringing storms to cloud the sky.

It was not even four in the afternoon, yet it seemed more like nine, with the dark clouds emptying their contents overhead.

The most recent sudden storm was most bothersome; as much as he detested it, the flashes of light always distracted him sufficiently from work, the turbulent weather making him feel restless and excited, against his nature.

Normally, a distraction from his work was easily rectified, but this time, the lapse had thoughts he'd desperately buried rearing.

Another flash pierced the sky, and Itachi let out an inaudible sigh and let himself lean back into his chair, the soft leather a comfort as he let his mind wander to where it desperately wished to, but only allowed during his sleeping hours.

It had been well over two weeks since he had last seen the little blonde fox; and much to his inner dismay, he had been unable to rid himself of his obsession. Normally, such a time would be more than enough to remove such thoughts from his mind, but now, time only fanned the proverbial fire.

In fact, not two days ago he had woken to find he needed to clean his sheets. An unprecedented event; he had never lost control before he had met that cursedly alluring fox.

He had been forced to admit, that perhaps Naruto was just more than a personal conquest, and far further than merely passing physical attraction and obsession.

He wanted to _own _that little fox. For himself, and nobody else.

It seemed that not even he was above the basic Uchiha emotions such as extreme possessiveness.

He stared blankly out the pristine window, calmly observing the rivulets of water flowing down the pane.

He was also not best pleased with the fact that he had had not had further contact with the blonde, since that day when he had, quite by chance, bumped into him once more.

It had been simple opportunity that led to a surprisingly engaging and comfortable discussion in a coffee shop, and pure chance that he managed to find a way to invite the blond over, however obscure. Just one more meeting, and Naruto would be in his grasp.

He had after all, quite clearly seen the blushes and flustered looks he'd received from the fox on several occasions.

Naruto's subsequent non-appearance had therefore left him in something of a 'bad mood'. He'd fired his third secretary in as many weeks just yesterday. Though to be fair, they were all utter incompetents, more busy flashing their chests and eyelashes than useful employees. Still, it could not be denied, that the area around his office was now only inhabited by the masochistic and suicidal.

The thunder gave one last rumble overhead, and the Uchiha let his mind slip back into the present, smoothly bending back over his desk. Just as his pen was about to make contact with the latest piece of paper, he was jerked from his work by the odd clanging of the doorbell.

Itachi couldn't help but blink in surprise. Just once.

Sasuke wasn't here, and salespeople had learnt long ago to stay far, _far_ away.

Rising from his office chair with the smooth steady grace that seemed to follow him everywhere he went, Itachi made his way to the front door, suspicions rising.

He gave a glance to the clearing skies outside, leaving late afternoon light to illuminate the large puddles that dotted the roads and pavement outside.

With a soft twist, he reached out to open the door, his suspicions confirmed. Though the rain really was a nice touch. He let a smirk twist the edges of his lips.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, I presume you've come for a visit?"

For before him, stood a thoroughly drenched little fox, golden hair slick against flushed skin, the water making it shine. His ears were equally sodden, and flicked occasionally to remove the dripping water. His clothes hadn't faired much better, and Itachi found his eye line inexplicably drawn to the patch just above the blonde's shirt, where fresh raindrops glistened. The boy's blue eyes were averted, but he could still see the bright blue, stark against the washed out sky.

And with that, he stood a little to the side, to allow a shivering, sopping Naruto to hobble through the doorway, cheeks pink and fur dripping as he gave a faint nod.

He didn't notice the faint flash of red in Itachi's eyes as he closed the door with a push.

* * *

"Oh, woooow! They're even better than I thought they'd be!"

Itachi watched with hooded amusement as the blond stared bright eyed at the lacquered pictures, mouth open and eyes bright. Naruto was still more than a little damp and while he observed the artwork; he was roughly towelling his golden locks with a rather fluffy white towel, which Itachi had retrieved for him earlier.

The little fox had merely blushed profusely when it was given to him, and gave him a quick glance before working diligently to wring out his tail.

Strangely, Itachi found the sight had not summoned lust, a heat he was thoroughly acquainted with, but a more comforting sensation; one that he was sure was held by only by a contented cat.

Naruto had then proceeded up the stairs, and now in the room, was continuing to be utterly endearing.

Yes, he admitted it! He liked the little fox far more than he should.

Repressing the ominously insistent urge to sigh, he contented himself with watching Naruto scamper about from a far, feeling his lips quirk just a little as he observed the blonde's enthusiasm and harmless gushing over objects that really, he could care less about.

After all, he had his own living artwork running about quite freely; one he was sure he would never tire of.

Naruto was just so…_energetic, _and…_alive._

Really, he was everything he was not. And the little fox was slowly driving him mad. And that simply wouldn't do.

Naruto had come bouncing back, the towel falling off his head to allow his perked ears to spring up, a delighted grin on his face; it made his breath catch against his will. So beautiful, so innocent.

And he was determined to have that for himself.

He refused to show his surprise, when he suddenly realised just how close the younger boy had gotten, and as he watched, he saw the grin fade a little, leaving pink lips parted as his blue eyes darkened a little.

He wasn't quite aware when he had put his hands on the blonde's waist, but Itachi didn't particularly care. He knew exactly what he wanted, and it was this little blond fox.

He felt soft breaths on his face, and a sharp gripping, almost painful on his arms as Naruto suddenly grabbed onto his shirt, as of he were afraid to fall. Itachi couldn't help the light smirk that refused to leave as he leaned down to brush against plump lips. He felt the slight tremor, and he slowly pressed harder, feeling slight pleasure as he felt the blond grip onto his shirt all the tighter; the blonde would probably leave marks.

Naruto didn't move as he felt the Uchiha's lips against his, not even to respond, though it was more of a meeting than a kiss; almost like a proposition, though of what Naruto couldn't quite tell. The beating of his heart seemed to be drowning everything out, even his thoughts.

Itachi was kissing him!

Well, one thought got through.

He felt the shiver wrack his frame, and couldn't help but tighten his grip on the older male. He wasn't quite sure how he'd gotten to this point; he'd walked up to him and then…he hadn't paused to cross the usual 'bubble' of personal space, and then as if a tinder had lit a fire that had been threatening for days, this had happened.

As he distantly felt a tongue swipe at his bottom lip, he let them part further in acceptance, and finally let the ramrod tension of his body leave, relaxing into the Uchiha's grip.

Completely unaware to the fact that now, he was lost forever.

They remained there for several long and languorous minutes, Naruto's damp shirt pressed up against Itachi's warm chest. Warm…so warm. Blue eyes slipped closed and a golden tail hung motionless.

He couldn't help the slight whine that escaped him as Itachi finally pulled away. Kissing Itachi was so nice…

"Naruto-kun…" said Itachi lowly.

It snapped the blond from his stupor, and his ears twitched as he flushed. Oh god! What had he done?! He'd just made out with Sasuke's brother!

And liked it!

He felt his embarrassment burn his cheeks, even as a slight warmth coiled happily in his stomach.

He clenched his fists at his side, and glanced up nervously. He met the dark eyes and retained a shiver. He knew the look in those eyes; he knew it without having to be told instinctually.

He averted his eyes, feeling awkward, and took a few steps back, releasing himself from the Uchiha's hold, all the while coughing nervously.

He winced a little as the towel he'd been unaware of fell from the movement into the crook of his elbow.

"Eh-hehe-he, Itachi, er…. well, ano…"

Well done Naruto, he congratulated himself with a grimace, well done. He winced further as the older man gave a soft dark chuckle, velvet with a slight tang of bitterness, like dark chocolate. It made his stomach flop with butterflies that felt as if they were having a trampoline party.

He was so screwed.

Furiously trying to compose himself, he turned and gazed out at the beautiful lacquers, eyes glazing despite himself.

"So I take it, it was worth the visit to see them?" asked Itachi blandly.

Even though nothing was spoken, it was definite something had changed, or rather, _developed_.

"Huh? Oh, yes! They're absolutely beautiful- I love them! I can't believe that Sasuke-yarou didn't even bother to tell me about them," he replied with a slight scowl.

And it was fun, it was exciting, it was _dangerous._

Itachi's lips twitched a little.

"Do you always call my otouto a bastard Naruto-kun?"

Naruto glanced at him, blinking owlishly.

"Yeah….why?"

"No reason, no reason at all."

Naruto frowned and gave the other man a measuring look but dismissed it. Itachi wouldn't waste words to mock him. He meandered his way to the end of the room, before spinning around, unconsciously fiddling with the white towel still in his grasp.

"So, got anything else around here?"

For one moment, Naruto could have sworn he had seen Itachi _smile. _

* * *

It was several hours later than he had arrived, when the afternoon light had long since passed that Naruto found himself by the front door once again. In the end, after much insistence, Itachi had shown him his entire collection. It had been impressive, and left him with the longing to one day be able to own such things himself; things such as urushi were very traditional, but that was only a small part of the charm. Itachi's ownership of art however, extended far past that however, including rare ancient pieces up to modern impressions.

He felt scandalised that Sasuke had never once mentioned it, when he knew how much he liked any and all sort of artwork; a strange quirk for the hyperactive blonde, but true nonetheless. It simply proved that Sasuke really was a bastard. He absently made a note to yell at him later.

Currently, he was trying to find and put on his shoes, under the watchful eyes of what he was sure was an amused Itachi; not that one could really tell most of the time.

But he just felt that it was, if the gaze on his back was anything to go by.

He straightened and glanced around, an habitual act to check if he'd left anything, which considering he had come here with practically nothing other than the clothes on his back, was truly a feat that only _he _could manage.

After deciding that there really was no more ways to stall himself, he gave a small smile to Itachi's figure and fumbled around to open the door. He was both unnerved and nervous about the way the other simply stood there, as if waiting for something.

He was sure the other wanted to speak, and just as he grasped the door handle, he did.

"It was delightful to have your company Naruto-kun, be sure that you're welcome whenever you want," said the Uchiha softly.

Naruto nodded, his tongue stuck as he felt his stomach simply _disappear_ into thin air.

"Ari-arigatou," he stuttered out, feeling utterly useless at the lame response. He could practically _feel _what was being left unsaid, and though he was a little naïve sometimes, he wasn't completely dense, not when it came to Itachi.

He was frozen next to the heavy, white painted front door, and he felt his heart beat quicken to a frenzy when he heard the slight rustle of cloth. He felt his breath catch as a slender finger brushed a wayward strand of blond hair from his eyes.

"But then again, we should probably arrange to meet officially as well, don't you think Naruto-kun?"

Oh….my….this wasn't what he had expected when he had set out earlier that day. But he couldn't deny, that obviously some part of him must have wanted something like this to happen. Itachi was just so….so….

_Don't say you're actually contemplating this?_

So…. Wonderful. He was quiet, stoic, dangerous and sometimes downright cold. But he was amazing as well.

_This is not going to end well you know?_

He made his heart race frantically, and he wasn't even aware of what the man was doing to him, not until…he'd never had a proper interest in anyone before! It wasn't his fault he hadn't noticed! And now, well…

"Ye-yeah sure, that'd be great!" he said, feeling a little shy as his tail curled and he noticed just how close Itachi really was. He could make out eyelashes.

_What are you doing?! Do not say you're actually saying yes to all this! Don't you remember who he is? It's Sasuke's brother, __**brother! **__This is wrong, he'd older than you, and you know __**exactly **__what's he going to do with you! I just can't believe-_

"Then how about I take you to dinner on…Friday? I believe we're both free then?"

"Yeah, I'm free Friday, sounds great."

_Right, that's it!_

And with that, Naruto's much abused rationality packed its bags and slammed the door on the way out. Not that he really noticed, a little dazed as he made arrangements with Itachi to pick him up at eight and then made his goodbyes.

It wasn't until he was halfway home that he paused in the middle of a still half drying puddle, the orange glow of the streetlamps washing out the gold of his fur, that it suddenly hit him.

"Fuck," he said out loud, in complete bemusement, "I have a date."

* * *

**A/N: First kisses! Wasn't that fun? And Naru-chan, you are sooo cute! #hugs. I hope you all liked this chapter, and please don't forget to review, as they make me so happy!**

**Next chapter shall be up soon, i think, and things get even more exciting next time! ja!**


	4. Bad Days are the Best

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or Loveless.

**A/N: I know i've said it before, but i really can't beleive sometimes how popular this story is! I guess i can only appreciate it while blinking in bemusement, lol. For all of your reviews, i say a big thankyou! And i try to reply to all that i can. This chapter is a bit of fun, hope you enjoy it!**

Warnings: Naruto under pressure...

* * *

**Bad Days are the Best**

Monday mornings may have been stereotyped as the worst dawns to ever face mankind, but really; that just left you prepared. Now Tuesday was a much harsher mistress. After a Monday full of bracing for the worst, you were left naively unprepared for the chaos that would follow the next morning.

Either that, or Naruto ran on very different logarithms to everybody else.

At any rate, the clear Tuesday morning skies were a taunting mock to the chaos that rose in the Uzumaki household.

"Damn it Kyuubi!!"

Naruto cursed as he ran into his ever-faithful dog for the nth time in the appallingly short amount of time he had been awake. After waking to his three simultaneous alarms (after over sixteen years knowing himself, he was aware that he was a heavy sleeper) and stumbling through the usual haze, he had managed to walk into a door, a door frame, knocked into the kitchen counter, almost fallen down the stairs and unsuccessfully made a functional breakfast without getting milk _everywhere. _

Not to mention he was running in his panicked 'late-time' and his maths textbook was nowhere to be found.

"Argh! Why does the morning have-to-be-so-damn-_difficult_!"

With a tug, he managed to free his shirt from his front door and bound down to the pavement in a half jog, mentally checking that he had his keys, phone, money and all his work.

Checking the time he ascertained with small relief that if he ran, he should make it perfectly on time. And so, passer-by's were treated to the disturbingly familiar sight as rushed blonde sped past them.

Naruto would fully admit he could be a bit clumsy sometimes, but sleep deprivation most definitely made it worse, making early morning the most dangerous times. The fact that he hadn't been able to fall asleep till the early hours anyway simply worsened matters. His thoughts had refused him sleep, and that just made him more frustrated at his mind's treachery against him. Stupid Uchiha's.

But nonetheless, he skidded through the doors mere moments before the bell rang and gleefully set off to first class, already having the correct books in his bag. Who was unorganised now huh?

It was a shame his good mood would be irrevocably ruined by first period mathematics.

* * *

Lunchtime found a far more sombre Naruto poking at his lunch morosely, a slight frown twisting his features. He was half way Tuesday already…Really, Friday didn't seem so far away after all…

Now that he thought back on it, he couldn't believe what had come over him. First he kissed Itachi, or was it Itachi who kissed him? And then he says yes when the older (six years!) asks him out!

And now, he could probably come up with a million reasons why not to, which only really had to start and end with the fact that Itachi was Sasuke's _brother, _and yet, much to his dismay he didn't actually seem to care about any of those tiny little facts. The only thing that mattered at the moment was he, Itachi, and Friday night.

And if his somewhat frantic state of mind was any indication, he was even _excited _about it.

Naruto stubbornly refrained from pounding his head against the table when he realised with certain clarity the simple fact that he, Uzumaki Naruto; was doomed.

He was disturbed from his daydreaming of Sasuke finally going through with his numerous threats of painfully gutting him with a kitchen knife due to his idiocy, when Kiba roughly sat down next to him, slamming his tray down with a slight 'bang', as per usual.

Glancing up, blue eyes were disappointed to note that everyone else was taking a seat around his table too.

And of course, everyone had to include the one person he really, _really_ wanted to avoid.

"What's with the staring dobe? Finally discovered your true idiocy?"

Naruto threw him the best half hearted glare he could muster, all the while cursing the yarou to hell and back.

Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura as well as Kiba and Sasuke had all by now taken seats, ignoring the usual by-play between the two; it happened daily after all. Though Sakura did look up when she noticed that Naruto's response was a lot quieter than he would usually give; normally with much screaming, shouting and painfully creative comebacks. She frowned in his direction as she twisted her chopsticks apart.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, green eyes glittering.

Naruto straightened himself a little in his seat, and waved her off.

"Maa, Sakura-chan I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?"

Her lips tightened a little, but she said nothing, her green eyes hard.

She flicked a glance at Ino, who returned it, but said nothing.

Kiba, oblivious to the subtle undertones of female conversation, took the opportunity to swallow half his soba in one go, and then promptly leaned over.

"Hey," he called Naruto, "we're all planning on heading out Friday night, new club's opened up, you game right?" asked Kiba blithely.

Though the question was casual, Naruto couldn't help but stiffen, gripping far too hard on his chopsticks. When the silence began to stretch, as Naruto didn't answer, he felt himself sweat slightly as all eyes turned to him.

Oh great.

"Hehe-he," he laughed nervously, a hand rubbing the back of his neck, "…er, yeah, I can't, sorry- I'm busy Friday."

He then quickly stuffed a wad of noodles in his mouth, in hopes that he wouldn't have to elaborate any further.

Kiba frowned in confusion, his features twisted as everyone else gave the blonde measuring looks. Even Shikamaru raised his head to look at him.

"But…you're never busy…" he muttered.

Naruto refused to swallow; if his mouth was full, he couldn't speak.

He felt his stomach drop as Kiba's expression cleared into one of indignant fury.

"Hey! I know what's going on here!"

You do?

Kiba seemed to swell with wounded pride as he pointed as accusing finger in his direction.

"You! You're just gonna spend all night holed up watching those damn soap opera's again aren't you?!"

Naruto finally cleared his mouth to hiss a response, glancing about frantically.

"Kiba! Shut the fuck up!" he murmured furiously. If that got out, his life would cease to have any sort of dignity whatsoever. He may as well live as a recluse and keep various creepy animals, like Orochimaru-sensei, who finally, after much expectation, went off the deep end last year and started conversing only to his various pencil sharpeners. It was quite the collection.

He certainly did _not_ want to be reduced to keeping stationary as his only friends!

Kiba however, though he didn't shout again, did not look impressed in the slightest.

"Dude, if you keep acting like a woman- a depressed woman at that- you are _never_ going to lose these," he tugged on Naruto's ears once again, eliciting a sharp 'ow!' in response.

"And as your most _best-est friend_," he slung an arm over Naruto's shoulders, unmindful to the glare he received as he was staring pointedly at Sasuke, who merely snorted, "I take it upon myself to make you into a _real_ man!"

Naruto roughly shoved Kiba off him with disgust.

"Fuck Kiba for the last time, I am a real man!"

Kiba snorted and leaned back onto the hind legs of his chair.

"Sheesh, you're such a woman Naruto."

"I am not a fucking _woman_!"

Sakura intervened before it could descend into mindless insults.

"Kiba," she said sharply, "Naruto."

Both glanced at her, then each other before gingerly calming down, unwilling to incite the wrath of the deceptively sweet girl.

Naruto, still feeling offended, turned back to his much abused soba with a humph.

"It's not as if I'm staying home anyway, I really am busy."

Kiba blinked in surprise, and Sasuke shot him a curios glance from across the table.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto, suddenly realising why it would have been best to keep his mouth shut, felt a light blush spring out over his nose.

"Nothing much- just busy…-ah!"

With piercing eyes, both Ino and Sakura had lurched right over the table, uncaring to the stares they received or the poor blonde they traumatised with their sudden appearance in his personal space.

They both gazed at him with shining, knowing looks, and he swallowed nervously.

"Naru-chan," said Ino slyly, uncaring to the hiss and clenched fists at the frequently used nickname, "do you have a _date_?"

Naruto didn't say a word, but the flush said it all.

Kiba broke into raucous laughter, and Sasuke smirked. A faint mutter of 'troublesome' echoed from somewhere down the table.

Both girls squealed.

"Ah, our dear little Naru-chan has a date!"

They turned predatory eyes on the mortified blond.

"So?" they demanded.

"So what?" asked Naruto weakly.

"What she's like, is she cute, how did you meet, when did you ask her out, how long have you known each other, have you kissed yet?!"

Blinking, Naruto wasn't quite sure which girl had said what. And the frequent use of 'she' made him inwardly wince.

He glanced around nervously, and was glad when no one noticed that he unconsciously couldn't help but glance at Sasuke the most, eyes jittering like a rabbit's.

"Uh…" he looked for an escape, but Kiba had put a death grip on his arm, a malicious grin on his face. Note; must kill Kiba in immediate future. Preferably with much pain. Castration possible choice.

Luckily, without any input from him whatsoever, Sakura and Ino had happily launched themselves into conversation.

"Ooh, who do you think it is? I mean, Naruto's not the most…manly guy, but he's cute, and funny and sweet…I bet she's the shy kind of girl you know….?"

"Definitely, and probably quiet too, to even it out…hey, do you think its maybe Hinata?"

"No," interjected Kiba with a growl, " I can safely say it isn't Hinata."

Naruto looked at his friend in confusion, before deciding it best to use the opportunity to free himself from the boy's clutches and hopefully make a dash to freedom.

In fact, before any of them could comprehend it, Naruto had disappeared in a streak of yellow fur, half eaten meal left behind.

Sakura and Ino gave the hastily disappearing blonde a confused look.

"Was it something we said?"

Shikamaru gave a sigh, while Sasuke snorted.

* * *

The russet furred dog gave a version of a sigh as once more a frantically pacing blond blocked the television screen. Bored eyes lethargically traced the human's movements, blinking indolently as the boy ranted, fingers twisting his hair into knots, ears flicking at a furious rate.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!"

Kyuubi heaved another tired sigh.

"Oh fuck, what's the time? Shit! I have no time for this!"

The pacing paused for only a moment before it started once more with a relentless fury. The floor, without a carpet for exactly such reasons, groaned under the pressure, floorboards creaking under Naruto's heavy footfalls.

"Right, Kyuubi! You'll help me right?"

The dog merely gave a blink as a set of pleading blue eyes swivelled in his direction; fluffy golden ears still a little damp from a recent shower.

"I mean, what the hell am I gonna wear! Shit, I don't even know where we're going exactly! Is it casual, smart, smart-casual, urgh!"

Naruto threw his hands up in the air, frustration marring his features until a new look of complete and utter disgust fixed his face. With a groan, the blond flung himself onto his bed, bouncing a little on the mattress as he covered his face with an arm.

"And why the hell am I acting like some jittery _woman?_" he said weakly, " I think I'm gonna make myself puke…"

Kyuubi, lying faithfully near the headboard, gave a slight whine as he yawned in reply, and stretched out his front paws.

"Urgh, and he's gonna be here in what? Half an hour- no less, twenty minutes. Crap."

Friday night it seemed, had so far left Naruto in rather morose spirits. Even worse than Tuesday morning, if such a fact could be believed. He'd spent the entire day dodging Sakura's and Ino's invasive questions, and Kiba's taunting. He, _oddly enough_, had not appreciated the wild boy's predictions that his date would either leave within ten minutes, or just skip the entire fiasco that was _sure _to ensue, and simply not show up in the first place.

Sasuke had been particularly moody today, which hadn't helped Naruto's frazzled nerves that the younger Uchiha _knew, _and even Shikamaru had been giving him these knowing looks, as if to say 'I know what sort of _date_ this is going to be Naruto- I always knew you were a pillow biter- troublesome'.

…

Okay, so Shikamaru wouldn't actually ever _say _that, but still, the looks!

He'd seriously contemplated screaming (or hitting someone- its all good) when Iruka-sensei held him back after class to 'congratulate him on his 'date'-"Kiba told me all about it yesterday"'.

Naruto had been less than amused.

And now, barely twenty minutes before he was going to see _him, _and he was displaying the mortifying characteristics of a teenage girl.

Yep, Friday so far had sucked. Big time.

With another groan of immense frustration, stress and something he would fervently deny as longing, the blonde roughly rolled himself off his bed covers, and ran a hand agitatedly through his golden locks.

"Whatever, I can't be bothered anymore," he mumbled, and in true male fashion, he flung open his wardrobe to grab whatever his grasping hands came upon first.

And being Naruto, of course, this method unfairly produced something more than simply 'presentable'.

He was restlessly trying to smooth his still slightly fuzzy tail fur when the doorbell rang, short and sharp in a way Naruto had never quite heard before.

He paid little attention however as he shot up like he'd been electrocuted, sending blonde hair into a ruffled mess. He gave one last glance to the form of his dog lying languidly on his bedspread, mouthing the words "wish me luck", to which Kyuubi rolled over to settle down into sleep.

He grabbed his keys on the way to the door and spent several moments dithering over how best to use the door handle to open it; a strange and unprecedented occurrence.

When the door finally swung open to reveal the tall, firm figure of Uchiha Itachi, Naruto was quite sure that his mind flat lined.

No one, _no one, _should be able to look that sexy. A lilting smirk was in place, and amused dark eyes stared at him knowingly. It sent shudders down the blonde's spine as he became very conscious of who exactly he was going out with.

Going out with….he kinda liked the sound of that.

"Ah Naruto-kun, I hope I find you well this evening?"

Naruto managed a nod, clearing his throat as he did so in hope that it would remove the sudden blockage to his vocal cords.

"Well then," the older man said, his voice as smooth and dark as ever, "we should get going, do not want to miss our reservation."

"No," Naruto agreed with a small smile, his stomach fluttering wildly as he stepped lightly out of his house and deftly locked it behind him.

The Uchiha gave a simple nod, and turned to walk at a sedate pace up the little path to his car. Naruto couldn't help the smile as he got to observe the length of silky dark hair trailing down the older man's back, which swayed slightly with every step. He practically skipped up to Itachi, feeling light; as if the day's toils had never happened in the first place.

Maybe Friday wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, not the most exciting, but a bit of fun i think. And besides, next chapter will include wonderful...yummy...uh...#nosebleeds. Well, you'll know when you read it :P **

**Next update should be soon, and don't forget to review, they all mean a lot to me! Ja!**


	5. The Debauched Fox

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Loveless.

**A/N: Here we are! The greatly anticipated update! Now, i know some may be dissapointed a little over the date, but really, it wasn't entirely needed for details, and it allows quicker progression onto...better things :P Also, i had a question about how old Naruto is, i think it was decided that he was 16-17, which makes Itachi 22-23. I think. Just a general age. Oh, and thankyou all very much for all your reviews! Read, and enjoy!**

**Now BIG WARNING!! This chapter contains a rather yummy, detailed, grahpic LEMON, no like, no read so no complaints about it ok? It's what many of you have been waiting for after all! If you dont want to read...perhaps best to skip this chapter...LEMON!!**

Warningd: Yaoi, sexual scenes (lemon), some language, and...make sure to have tissues for bloodloss close by.

* * *

**The Debauched Fox**

And indeed that particularly Friday, and the several after it, weren't bad at all. Naruto had spent the entire week preceding it in a mild state of panic, caught in between extreme paranoia that his school friends would find out about his 'date', and the mounting anxiety that stemmed from the bundle of jumpy nerves that had permanently taken up residence in his stomach.

Then the night itself had simply blown the worries away. He'd soon forgotten all about any apprehension, and had barely even registered the restaurant they went to. Itachi wasn't a fan of sake, so the night had been a sober one, and generally consisted of more conversation. The hours had melted away, much like the time in the coffee shop, and by the time Naruto had been dropped off at his own home, the night had melded into nothing more than a pleasant blur.

Though that may have had something to do with the hard grip on his hipbones as a hot tongue ferociously mapped out his mouth.

Itachi had finally pulled back after a good ten minutes, and left just as unruffled as he'd come, with the promise of another 'meeting' in the near future.

This time, Naruto could only feel excitement about meeting the older man, and his life had suddenly seemed to go on super speed, his schedule often revolving around his fondly nicknamed 'Itachi-time'.

Which was also the biggest and longest held secret of Uzumaki Naruto to date (Kiba had discovered his daily reverence for soap opera's within two weeks of knowing him- the nosy little bastard).

When he'd come in on the Monday, the first thing he heard was Kiba's loud exclamation of disappointment as soon as he walked through the door. Apparently his still very prominent ears and tail were becoming offensive to his brash friend, and he had quickly begun to bemoan the fact that Naruto was doomed to a lifetime of celibacy.

As, of course, his date _must_ have been a tragic disaster.

Naruto hadn't tried very hard to remedy this view. The satisfying 'crack' of Kiba's jaw as he hit the floor was answer enough.

Sakura and Ino still pestered him for a couple weeks after, but they soon found other, more interesting gossip to hound, especially as Naruto endeavoured to keep as tight lipped on the matter as possible. He never mentioned when he was going out and made excuses that usually revolved around Kyuubi; he had the feeling that Hinata thought the poor dog was sick by the amount of times he had gone to the vets by now.

However, the creeping feeling of paranoia never quite left, and lying to his friends made him squirm uncomfortably. It wasn't as if Itachi had ever said their uh…._ relationship,_ was supposed to be secret, but Naruto lived under the paralysing fear of Sasuke, and had no desire to have his life end so early.

It was just getting good as well.

Naruto sighed wistfully as he stared out the window, absentmindedly chewing on his pencil as Iruka-sensei droned on about something or other in the background.

It was such a nice day outside, with clear blue skies and beaming sunshine. The very air seemed to just _smell _of summer and being cooped up was both frustrating and mind numbingly dull.

As his gaze fell across the rich green grass, Naruto's thoughts wandered to his last evening spent out with Itachi. He could still feel the possessive grip of the Uchiha's hand round his waist, and the hard planes of muscle pressed tightly against his side. He felt himself blush and ducked his head automatically, staring down at the much-abused desktop.

As expected, they'd both been increasingly…._ intimate, _but well- sometimes Itachi would have this look in his dark eyes; one that caused him to shiver and for something thick and warm to settle low in his stomach, as his heart attempted to imitate a hyperactive butterfly.

It was only a matter of time really, until they-

"Naruto? Are you all right back there, you're awfully red. Is the heat getting to you?"

The concerned voice from Iruka-sensei, who was standing by the teacher's desk with a worried frown directed over the top of the book he was reading from, made Naruto's cheeks burn so hot he was sure even the tips of his gold-furred ears turned red.

He coughed, shook his head determinedly, and pointedly turned his gaze away from worried brown and scribbled down a couple of notes to help ease the blush on his face.

From behind him, he heard someone who sounded suspiciously like Kiba snicker.

Bastard.

Huffing slightly, sending his blonde tail to wag a little in irritation, he gnawed once more on his pencil, staring determinedly away from everyone's questioning stares.

It was the last lesson of the day anyway, and it was Friday; no more school for a whole two days.

Two days that Itachi had requisitioned all for himself.

Last time they'd met (always restricted by Itachi's work and Naruto's school), which had been on Tuesday for coffee, Itachi had casually asked whether he was busy that weekend. Upon informing the man that he wasn't, Itachi had said "Good," and promptly informed him that they'd be spending the weekend together.

The entire weekend.

Which included nights.

Three of them in fact, since Itachi was picking him up for the usual Friday night dinner later tonight, and he was well aware that he wouldn't be returning home until early Monday morning.

It was both exhilarating, and sent the butterflies in his stomach into overdrive. He'd been so restless with pent up energy that Sakura had asked him, slightly disturbed, if he had been in the medicine cabinet again. Which was odd, as he couldn't remember being in there before.

Sakura had then hit him for being an idiot.

Naruto had also employed his renewed skills in avoiding Sasuke. The boy had been in a bad mood for weeks now, and when severely prodded had muttered something darkly about "Itachi" "date" and "fucking shit".

Naruto had by now become quite the expert in avoiding Sasuke. He just fervently hoped that he didn't see his friend at any point in the coming weekend.

Shuddering, a motion that luckily went unnoticed due to the ringing of the final bell of the day, Naruto packed up his things and slipped through the door before Sakura or even worse, Kiba, could corner him to ask any more annoying, invasive questions.

He had a boyfriend to meet.

* * *

Two bodies, seemingly attached, crashed into the room, door flying as they collapsed against a wall, the taller pinning the smaller.

They also had their mouths furiously engaged with each other's, tongues moving feverishly as a hand sneaked down to start removing a shirt.

While he was pinned, and in the hottest make out session of his life, Naruto absently took note that their surroundings were Itachi's bedroom. Or a bedroom at least. And it was dark, the only light coming either through the not curtained window or the dull glow from the hallway. Along with his current circumstance, this all indicated to a very imminent loss of his chastity.

He waited, as Itachi ripped off his shirt completely, buttons flying, for his rationality to perk up and tell him that this was the completely _wrong _thing to do, having sex with a man he'd only known for a few weeks, who was also related to _Sasuke._ But unfortunately for Naruto, he was unaware that his rationality had abandoned him some time beforehand and so was not forthcoming.

In fact his last thought, as Itachi pushed a knee in between his legs and up, causing him to cry out, was that he was going to get fucked right here, right now, or damn it all- he was joining a nunnery.

It was probably for the best that he didn't think anymore.

Which was all good, considering that Itachi was now leading them, still firmly attached, towards the bed, Itachi seeming to walk smoothly while the shorter Naruto was forced to stumble his way over.

He let out a "Puh!" of surprise as he was promptly thrown down onto the bed, only his upper body actually resting on the sheets. It gave Itachi the perfect opportunity to remove yet another article of clothing. Well, he was lying there, on his bed, shirtless, blushing and deliciously ruffled.

Naruto let out a rather high pitched squeak as he felt his trousers ripped off as well, leaving him nearly completely nude. His tail curled up at the sudden cold.

"Kukuku, now, now Naru-chan, if you insist on making cute noises like that," he leaned over to whisper in his ear, "then I may have to simply flip you over and take you dry…"

Naruto felt a shiver through his body, as his ears twitched. Unbeknownst to him, he was already panting.

"And that may hurt a little so best not to tempt me hmmm?" and with that Itachi gave a painful nip on the golden furred ear before pressing the blond right down onto the sheets.

Another sneaking hand, and another tug, and Naruto let out another squeak as his boxers joined the pile of discarded clothes. As he quickly curled up in response, he couldn't help but feel vaguely annoyed that Itachi still retained most of his clothing.

So, a slender tanned hand came up to viciously tug on Itachi's shirt, a soft whine accompanying the action.

Through the dark, Naruto heard a soft, throaty laugh, one that sent shudders racing down his spine, and causing his ears to quiver. At the dim sounds of rustling cloth, the blush on his cheeks returned to a bright pink.

Before he knew it, he was being pressed backwards into the pillow as the larger body above him bent over to nip and kiss along his collarbone, while a pale hand sneaked lower.

"Ah!"

"…uh…I-….ta…."

Naruto couldn't help the stuttering, he felt breathless as Itachi palmed his cock, expertly bringing it to painful hardness as he made circular movements at the head.

He was aware that he was panting, and that as the waves of pleasure raced into flashes of heat, he found it continuingly difficult to keep his eyes from shutting.

Itachi merely chuckled darkly as the blonde fisted the sheets, and vainly tried not to wriggle and writhe beneath him.

It was a beautiful sight; the little fox was illuminated by the moonlight from the window, allowing for every single movement, blush and groan to be observed, as his ears lay flat against his head. Sweat was already sparkling against his skin.

Itachi on the other hand, due to his position, was barely visible at all, making him more of a silhouette. However, though he may not be able to see so well, Naruto could definitely _feel, _and Itachi was more than…_impressive._

Itachi took Naruto's observation as a sign to move on, and gave a particularly painful squeeze on the flesh that was still held in his grasp.

He watched with hooded eyes as the blond fox beneath him let out his loudest gasp yet, and pushed himself further up the bed, all the way to the pillow.

Naruto was forced to bite his lip to keep from screaming as Itachi continued his ministrations, occasionally mixing pleasure with pain, making it almost unbearable. His teeth actually split his lip, sending two speckles of blood to blossom bright red on the white sheets.

Itachi saw it, and for a moment, Naruto was sure he had seen his eyes turn red too.

He didn't have much chance to think, however as he was suddenly flipped over and pulled up to Itachi's chest. He shuddered as he felt something hard press against his ass. They were so close, he could feel every line of muscle in the man's abdomen against his back, and he couldn't help but realise that his tail was limp, and positioned just above the dark haired man's groin.

He whimpered as he felt just how _big _the cock pressing in between his legs from behind was. How on earth was that ever gonna fit?

He shivered once again as he felt the rumbles through his body as Itachi gave that same dark laughter.

"Not to worry Naruto-kun, with the proper preparation, it'll be just fine."

Before he could comprehend, he was forcibly pushed down again, still on his stomach, and pressed so hard into the mattress that his hips were forced to tilt.

He grabbed hold of the sheets once more as he felt a larger body straddle his waist, some sounds of shifting coming from above him. His breath hitched as he felt something, a finger, dive in to circle around his hole, teasing around and occasionally slipping in for a moment. Itachi's voice rang from above in the dark, sounding mockingly contemplative.

"Now Naruto-kun, how do you think we should do this? A few positions come to mind," he said idly, while he continued his ministrations with a maddening, leisurely pace.

"I could take you like this, as you are now, imprinted into the mattress, or…"

Strong arms pulled him up once again, forcing him to move his grip so that he was on his hands and knees.

"Ah!"

Itachi took advantage of the movement to fully slip in a finger, causing a flash of pain that also made his erection quiver.

"Or I could take you like this, on your knees like a dog, or should I say fox?" he mused, while Naruto gasped and hissed as the taunting finger, slick with a lube Naruto hadn't even been able to see, swirled around inside him.

He couldn't help the buck and start he gave as another finger joined the first, making him shake and shudder, his bitten lip dripping and staining the sheets.

With a sudden twist, Itachi viciously inserted a third finger, and curled them, causing the blond to choke out a gasp, whimpering as his eyes began to tear.

"It-…I-…ta….ch…."

"Or perhaps, the best would be to see you like this…"

Naruto felt a bruising grip on his hip as he was easily flipped over again, and his legs were snapped wide open.

"So that I can see all your delightful expressions as I take you."

By this point, Naruto had lost nearly all awareness around him, his vision limited to the dark figure above him, and the sensations he was causing. He couldn't form a single word if he tried.

Itachi gave one last curl of his fingers, and withdrew them, still slightly glossy with lube.

He gave one final glance to the blond; golden hair tousled in spikes, cheeks flushed and blue eyes dark and wet with unshed tears.

_Beautiful._

Without any more delay, the Uchiha deftly repositioned Naruto's tail and brought his own leaking cock to press at the blonde's entrance. He couldn't help but smirk at the other's disarray as he panted desperately for breath.

He leant over and took a corner of the blonde's ear between his teeth, and as he pushed himself in, bit down to distract the fox to a lesser pain. One of his hands still held a steady hold on the blonde's cock.

Naruto couldn't help but wriggle slightly as he felt the new intrusion, and though he was aware of the stinging pain, it felt numbed as his mind was distinctly focused on the lighter pain in his ear and the hand squeezing around his throbbing member.

It wasn't long until Itachi was fully seated, seeming to impale him, as his body quivered around him like a leaf, which only increased as he heard Itachi give a muffled throaty moan against this ear.

"And now Naruto-kun," said Itachi huskily, though his voice sounded a bit more strained than it had before, "this is where you lose these cute little ears of yours…"

And with one final sharp tug, Itachi pulled back before thrusting forwards with enough force to make Naruto arch back into the pillow with a cry, eyes misted with tears from both pleasure and pain.

Itachi started a steady rhythm, occasionally hitting with brutal force, causing stars to dance in his vision, bright against the darkness of the room. Both of them by now were covered in sweat, allowing them to slide against each other with further ease, the heat heightened by both their movements.

Itachi leant forward, pausing briefly to allow Naruto to wrap his legs around his waist in an effort to pull him even closer, in lieu of the fact he couldn't find the breathe to speak, only gasp and moan.

Itachi leant over his shoulder, and licked feverishly at the salty tan skin. Naruto shuddered as he felt Itachi's long dark hair, brush against his collarbone, in tandem with his thrusts.

Naruto raised his arms and wrapped them round the Uchiha's back, clinging on desperately as Itachi hit his sweet spot once again and digging in deep with his nails.

The dark haired man grunted in response, and started to nip on the blonde's skin. From the renewal of pain, Naruto dragged his nails up, leaving angry red lines on the Uchiha's back.

He couldn't help but cry out in pain, even as he rolled his hips in pleasure, as Itachi viciously bit through the skin on his shoulder, more blood splattering onto the bed sheets.

However, the extra sensation, that mixed so well in his aroused state with pleasure, pushed the heat that had been pooling all evening in his stomach to clench and release, sending him over the edge into a foggy haze of blank white and singed nerve endings. He dimly felt the warmth that now coated his stomach.

Due to the inner tensing, which squeezed violently around him, it wasn't long before Itachi bit down on his shoulder, signalling his own release, staining his insides with cum.

Itachi rode out his orgasm with a few more lazy thrusts, while Naruto simply lay there, thighs still trembling as the tears finally fell down his face.

When Itachi finally came to a halt, he moved over from the blonde's bloodied shoulder to trace the tear tracks with his tongue. The blonde's ears were low, and his golden tail was matted with the stickiness of cum. Naruto still quivered below him, his voice hoarse as he whispered.

"I-…ta…..Ita-shhii…."

With a soft groan, Itachi pulled himself out with a little manoeuvring, and then allowed himself to collapse half on the body strewn on his sheets. Feeling pleasantly lazy in his post coital condition, Itachi idly noticed that the whispers of his name had stopped, and a brief glance showed that the fox had fallen asleep.

With a smirk of satisfaction, he threw an arm over the boy's waist and followed him off into slumber, breathing deeply in his satiated state.

Unseen, Naruto's ears and tail seemed to stiffen, even as the blonde lay limp and heavy in his sleep. The bright golden colour seemed to dull, and with a soft snap, they broke off to flutter to the floor, where they crumbled to ash, then to dust, and then to nothingness, as if they had never been there at all.

Warm and comfortable, Naruto slept on, oblivious.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you didn't pass out from bloodloss there, and i hoped you found it...satisfying. I look forward to your comments on it. This is actually my first full out lemon scene, so i hope it was ok. **

**There is one more chapter after this, which is quite a lot of fun, it'll be up soon. Hope you're enjoying it, and don't forget to review, ja!**


	6. The Fox's Dark Stranger

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or Loveless.

**A/N: Ah, its the last chapter. I just want to say a huge big thankyou to all who reviewed, and i'm sorry if i couldn't reply to all of them. Also, sorry for the slightly later update, i didn't have time yesterday:P That said, read, and enjoy! I know many of you have been waiting for the reactions, hope it doesn't dissapoint!**

Warnings: Yaoi, some sexual hints, and an unavoidable lack of ears, lol.

* * *

**The Fox's Dark Stranger**

As the darkness behind his eyelids lightened as he was hit with the fresh sunlight of Saturday morning, Naruto steadfastly turned away with a muffled groan.

Never before in his life had a bed been more comfy; the covers were soft and cocooned him in pleasant warmth and the mattress felt like it was moulded around him. As he snuggled further into the plushest pillow _ever_, he pulled the covers further up to his chin, fisting the fabric in his hands.

He felt a little warmer on his right side and he happily inched closer, sleepily noting the sort of warmth draped as something heavy over his waist. Uncaring, he kept his breathing even and dug himself further into the bed. He never wanted to wake up; he never wanted to lose this absolute comfort.

Just as he was dozing off again, the source of warmth on his right shifted a little, and the heaviness on his waist tightened slightly. He paid it no mind.

Until he felt something tickling against his face anyway. Confused, Naruto opened a single bleary eye, before he grudgingly opened the other.

The source of the tickling was quickly identified as silky strands of dark hair. Further inspection revealed the figure of a still sleeping Itachi not two inches from his nose.

Huh.

The heaviness across his waist now made a bit more sense.

Feeling far too lazy to move, or even think just yet, Naruto entertained his sleepy self by observing the man next to him.

Itachi, like most people, appeared more relaxed in sleep. It was hard to tell _why _he did, but perhaps without the black eyes staring, the lines in his face didn't appear quite so harsh.

They way his long dark hair fluttered over his face made him look darkly attractive, even in slumber.

Naruto pouted a little at the thought. Only Itachi could manage to escape looking cute in sleep, and instead maintain his sexy demeanour.

Surely that wasn't allowed?

Still feeling delightfully hazy, Naruto lifted a hand to gently pass his fingers through the silky tresses.

Itachi had such nice hair…

After a few moments the blond let his hand fall limp and instead let himself stare uncomprehendingly at the ceiling.

It took several silent minutes, only filled with the gently rhythmic sound of Itachi's breathing but eventually, Naruto's brain started to kick in and start making the necessary connections.

Itachi, bed, arm, waist, morning, last night, kiss, hair, skin, blood, naked…

Naked!?

And so Naruto's most comfortable morning ever came to an end as his blue eyes snapped wide and he went tauter than a plucked string. He was now extremely aware of the way the soft sheets felt against his bare skin, and the contact he had with the hard form of Itachi.

Last night he-they-…

Naruto blushed brighter than ever before and he was immensely relieved that Itachi wasn't awake to see it.

Oh shit he had-…

Not knowing whether to laugh in delight or start hyperventilating, Naruto settled with staring at the ceiling in bemusement.

He stayed that way for a little while longer before he tilted his head to the side to check the time.

'09:04'

With a sigh, Naruto lifted the covers and with an unusual amount of grace, managed to slip out under Itachi's arm.

He winced as he stood up, sucking in a breath as a hand automatically jumped to the source of pain.

Walking stiffly, one hand held protectively on his backside, Naruto entered the bathroom with more than a few soft curse words.

Fuck, was it supposed to hurt that much the first time?

Judging by the amount of scratches and slight amount of dried blood he could see in the mirror, he then decided that it was probably that Itachi was a little rough.

Not that he was complaining; he could vividly remember the long scratches he had left on Itachi's back last night as well.

Blushing so hard, he was tempted to see whether he could fry eggs on his cheeks, Naruto glanced back into the long clear bathroom mirror that hung over the white porcelain sink.

Ruffled blond hair and dark blue eyes greeted him. There were dull pink fingernails marks on his hips, and much of his usually tan skin was still a little flushed. His lip was swollen, the split from where he had bitten it already healing over. There were more red marks dotting his chest, and he lifted a finger to trace some caked blood on his shoulder from where Itachi had bitten him.

He glanced down and wrinkled his nose as he discovered the source of much of his discomfort. He was entirely covered in the cling of dried sweat, but in various places, including his stomach and his inner thighs was a white flaky substance that cracked as he shifted uncomfortably.

Flushing, he made a note to shower thoroughly. Very soon.

In fact, he was just about to hop into the shower when he gave another uneasy glance to his reflection. There was something…wrong about it, as if something were missing.

Frowning, he gave himself another scrutinising glance. Had Itachi left another mark he'd missed?

Remembering that Itachi had nibbled heavily on his much-abused ears he shot them a look, only to find out exactly what was the matter.

His ears were gone. And a quick glance showed that his tail was as well.

Biting his lip, Naruto gazed back at himself thoughtfully. He looked…strange without them. And now that he noticed it, he felt a little weird without them too.

He never thought that once he lost them he would miss them but still, after spending the last seventeen years seeing them everyday, it was…strange. Just like when you walked up some stairs and suddenly missed a step.

Running a hand through his blond hair, and marvelling at the new sensation of not meeting any resistance, Naruto frowned a little.

Well, it was official.

He'd lost his ears.

Or as Kiba would say, 'he'd become a _real _man now'.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto quickly dismissed his confused thoughts. Though a small part of him wondered if Itachi would still keep his habit of calling him a fox now without his ears or tail.

Feeling unnervingly uneasy about such a small thought, Naruto tried his best to dismiss it from his mind, and turned to finally take a shower.

Even the few steps it took reminded him of the previous night; both pain from his rear and the nasty feeling of peeling semen.

Strange then, that he still felt better than he had ever done in his entire life.

Though pounding of hot water on his sore muscles would surely make this morning even better…

Sighing wistfully, and absently wondering what they'd be doing once Itachi woke up, he slipped through the glass doors of the shower, and switching the steamy water on.

Groaning as the water pressure massaged his aching back, he swiftly made to remove the more unpleasant after effects of the previous night. He blushed heavily at the thought that he wasn't sure what was Itachi, and what was his own.

Cursing at the pain that shot up his back when he had to bend down a little, he didn't notice when the door opened.

In fact he only took notice, when a pair of pale strong arms wrapped themselves from behind. Starting with a surprised squeak, he looked behind him only to see a smirking Itachi, dark hair plastered against his face from the water.

Swallowing as he noticed that Itachi looked uh…really, _quite good_ when absolutely soaking, Naruto determinedly turned his head away, grumbling a little about 'sneaky bastards'.

Itachi merely chuckled, sending shivers down the blonde's spine, as he was pulled even closer to the completely nude Uchiha. He nearly jumped as he felt something hard press up against his back.

He felt his own start to harden slightly as a soft husky voice whispered by his ear.

"Now Naru-chan, you've been very naughty, not waking me up like that…"

Biting back a moan as a hand snaked its way down his chest to settle on his stomach, Naruto forcibly loosened Itachi's hold just enough to spin around to face him; deliberately not looking at the water droplets that ran down the older man's skin.

"Itachi!" he growled out in minor indignation. He was still achingly sore from last night. If that Uchiha thought he was getting any right now…

Itachi merely chuckled a little again, and fixed him with a stare from those dark eyes of his. Blushing under the scrutiny, Naruto ducked his head and buried it into the man's chest instead.

"Hmmm, seems like your ears are gone Naruto-kun…" Itachi said calmly, gently threading a hand through blond locks.

Naruto humphed into the man's chest. At least the other wasn't sounding _too_ smug about it. Then he'd have to kick him.

His blue eyes were defiant as Itachi grasped his chin, tilting it up to look at him.

He let his thumb caress the thin scars that marred his cheeks.

"Hn, still look like a fox to me though…"

For reasons unknown, the sentence made Naruto blush furiously and stutter in surprise.

The older man simply smirked at him and took the opportunity to flip the blond over and pin him against the tiled wall.

Naruto's wail of despair and Itachi's dark laughter echoed far past the confines of the steam filled bathroom.

Saturday, it would turn out, would be even better than Friday.

* * *

Naruto tugged at an errant piece of blonde hair as he frowned into the mirror.

It wasn't usually in Naruto's nature to be _primping_ as Kiba would call it, but truthfully he was still trying to get used to his new reflection.

And maybe he was a bit nervous as well.

After all, none of his friends properly knew that he was formally _dating_ someone, let alone Sasuke's older brother. He was fervently hoping that he could side step the inevitable and incessant questions of 'who was it?'

He'd always been a terrible liar.

Naruto gave a fleeting look to the empty spot above his head, where this time last week, a pair of golden ears was proudly placed. He groaned a little.

Kiba was going to have a field day.

Though he did have to admit that getting changed without a tail constantly getting in the way, was much easier than he would have thought.

Huffing, he determinedly turned away from the mirror and grabbed his heavy schoolbag, giving Kyuubi one last absent scratch behind the ears on the way out.

As promised he'd spent the entire weekend at Itachi's (Sasuke had mysteriously disappeared-for which he was deadly thankful) and he'd only returned to his own house early this morning. And for those two secluded days they hadn't ever moved too far away from an available flat surface.

The only reason why he wasn't in immense pain right now was the various amount of painkillers he'd ingested earlier.

As a result of his and Itachi's 'secluded getaway', his trip to school that morning was the first time he'd been out since Friday. And so the first time he'd been out without his ears, proclaiming to one and all his loss of chastity.

He was subsequently jittery and nervous, especially in his uniform, which would surely be noted by the other passengers.

Getting annoyed by his irrational nerves, he scolded himself. Why would any of these people care anyway? And besides, many high school students had lost their ears already. He was being stupid. He scowled to himself and crossed his arms as he waited for his train to pull in.

School however, was a different matter. Sakura, Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru would be there. Sasuke would be there.

Iruka-_sensei _would be there.

And indeed, when he entered his first class of the day, which just so happened to be with said sensei, he couldn't decide whether to be amused or scared about the momentary look of absolute horror on the mild man's face.

Naruto did his best not to act anything out of the ordinary and simply took his seat while the red-faced man got his act together, shuffling some papers on his desk in a distracted manner.

Naruto spent the rest of the lesson desperately hoping that the man wouldn't call him back for a 'chat' after class. That would be even more hideously awkward than when he talked about his 'date'.

Thankfully, by the time the bell rang, Iruka seemed to have shaken off his surprise and re-centred himself. Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he hurried out the classroom and down a corridor out of sight.

But really, he should have known it was too good to last.

* * *

"Ino, have I gone blind or is it just a hallucination?"

Ino blinked very slowly, and without turning replied in a wondrous tone of voice,

"If it's a hallucination than I must've been smoking the same thing as you…"

Naruto treated the gaping girls across from him with a glare. Lunchtime was not supposed to be 'embarrass and demean your friend time'. Last time _he_ checked anyway. And why did they have to point it out? Kiba had been so dense so far that he hadn't even noticed yet. Damn girls.

See, this was why he had a _boyfriend._

"Eh? What are two talking about?" asked Kiba confusedly, spinning round from his one sided conversation with Shikamaru.

Naruto growled.

"Nothing, okay?"

Kiba squinted, and his brow furrowed up in thought as he appraised the blond from top to bottom. Naruto sunk as far as possible into his chair.

He would happily have sunk through the _floor_ when Kiba's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and he started to wave his arms about, making dramatic, wild gestures.

"Oh, _oh," _he clapped a hand on the blonde's back, " so you've finally done it have you? It's about fucking time! Naruto my man, I was beginning to think you'd _never_ lose them! Welcome to the world of a real man."

Kiba snickered against his cheek; he was so close that Naruto wrinkled his nose, not bothering to reply.

Sakura and Ino on the other side of the table appeared to regain some scope of the important matters.

"Oh my, who was it?!"

Naruto winced at the screech, vaguely wondering which one of the two harpies it originated from.

He glanced around the table nervously, finding everyone else, including Shikamaru glance up curiously.

Well, maybe not all.

Sasuke slowly looked up at Naruto's intent gaze, eyes dull with disinterest.

"Why would I care who you were fucking usuratonkachi?"

Naruto blinked once in bemusement before he felt a wave of relief wave wash through him, causing him to practically slump over the table as tension drained out of him. For some reason, he felt the sudden urge to laugh hysterically.

"Oh Sasuke, believe me, you don't know how _much_ that means to me."

Unable to restrain the insane grin covering most of his face, he buried his face in his arms, not meeting any of the now slightly worried looks.

"Um, Naruto?" asked Sakura hesitantly.

Naruto's shoulders shook a little, and Ino and Sakura exchanged glances.

"Hey," said Kiba, looking vaguely disturbed as he poked Naruto in the arm, "you didn't just give in and get a prostitute did you?"

The shaking stopped as Naruto raised his head to stare at Kiba, a strange look on his face.

"No Kiba, I can assuredly say I have not slept with a prostitute."

Kiba sagged back into his chair, sighing in relief.

"Good, you had me worried for a minute there."

Sakura frowned, her lips thinning as she gazed at her blonde's friends slouched figure.

"You're not going to tell us who she is are you?"

Naruto gave her a lazy grin across the table.

"Nope."

He would most assuredly never tell them who _she _was.

He-he.

Sakura gave a huff, fluttering her pink hair and went back to her lunch with an angry stab of her chopsticks.

The conversation quickly turned to other matters as Ino grumpily inquired Sakura if she'd done the Maths test yet.

* * *

By the end of the day Naruto closed his locker and was ready to go home with a sigh of contentment. As he'd spent most of the morning worrying over how his friend's would react, and how to dodge the questions without resorting to answers such as 'I got fucked by my boyfriend! Happy now?!', he was quite glad that the day was finally over.

All in all, he was blissfully happy to just go home, curl up with Kyuubi and settle down to watch the Akito and Yuri reruns he had missed over the weekend.

Homework could wait until tomorrow as far as he was concerned, and telling his friends whom he was dating could wait for forever too.

He was still tired from the night before, however, so he walked out the school with a tired slouch, his bag cutting into his shoulder a little.

Sakura and Ino were just ahead of him, chatting away about some girly thing or other and Kiba and Shikamaru were dragging behind a little with a slightly grumpy Sasuke next to them.

Perhaps it was the dying light as sunset came in, throwing blinding streaks of red, yellow and orange across the grey tarmac before the school gates, but Naruto didn't at first see the person leaning casually against the pointed steel fencing.

He only became aware and dragged his gaze up to peer ahead of him as he heard both Sakura and Ino squeal in excitement.

"Sakura! Who is that?!"

"I'm not sure," gushed a squinting Sakura, holding a hand to her forehead, "but whoever he is, he's _hot!_"

A passing glance to the figure of their discussion had Naruto freezing in blistering dread where he stood.

_Oh hell no._

Sakura and Ino had slowed greatly in their walking speed, so as to be able to get a longer look, and were valiantly fighting the sun to identify the drool worthy piece of meat waiting in such a cool pose outside their school.

The boys behind them overheard their frantic whisperings and also gave the unmoved newcomer a customary glance.

"Hey, isn't that your brother Sasuke?"

_Burn in hell Shikamaru! Hell!_

Sasuke's brows furrowed in a manner all too familiar as he looked forward; Sakura and Ino were huddled together, throwing flirtatious looks, while confusingly, Naruto had hurried up to catch them and then duck behind them, as if by some miracle hoping he wouldn't be seen.

Off balanced by the weird display of his friend, Sasuke took a glance at the man waiting patiently. A slight turn of the head revealed long silky hair and dark eyes that for a moment gleamed red.

"Itachi, what are _you _doing here?" Sasuke muttered under his breath, fully prepared to storm over and confront his brother on his increasingly peculiar behaviour. First he starts disappearing at random times of the day and night, and then he arranges it so he wouldn't be at the house for hours at a time. And now this.

He was just about to, but then the scene took a dire turn for the worse, and Sasuke lost all coherent thought whatsoever. He felt more than saw everyone else grind to a halt at exactly the same time.

What….

…the fuck?

* * *

Just as Sakura and Ino were to pass through the gates, sending the dark stranger blushing glances, did the girls become aware of the fervently hiding blonde boy behind them.

Frowning in displeasure, Sakura snapped around to yell, "Naruto, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Naruto gave a sheepish look at the green-eyed girl's furious stare, and quickly began to stutter out excuses to which Sakura paid no attention. His choppy babbling was smoothly cut across, however, by the smooth cold voice of the man now not three feet away.

"Naruto-kun," both girls swooned as Naruto jumped as if subject to electrocution, "one would almost think you don't want to see me."

Sakura and Ino gave the blond incredulous looks of unanswered questions, but Naruto merely ignored them, laughing a little nervously as he was subjected to Itachi's stare.

"Of-of course not, where would you get that idea?"

His words were undermined as he backed up a few steps as Itachi pushed himself off the fence to wander towards the small group, eyes intent on the little blonde fox in the middle.

"Hmm, I guess not."

Naruto frowned in confusion at the ambiguous reply, and his hesitation let him be caught off guard.

"Wha-!"

Before he knew it, he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and the warmth of lips against his. He stood rigid from shock for only a moment as he heard the deep intakes of breath from not far behind him.

He didn't see the vivid red gaze that pierced both girls into silence, rendering them mute.

Acutely aware of all his friends present, and vaguely wondering if Itachi wanted him to die, kissing him like this in front of _Sasuke, _he vainly tried to struggle his way out, pushing at the strong chest he was pressed against.

However, as Itachi swiped a skilful tongue at his bottom lip, and then presumed to thoroughly ravish his mouth, somewhere along the way Naruto lost track of his surroundings completely, and became a willing, eager participant.

He was so lost; he barely felt the Uchiha's smirk against his lips.

"Na-Naruto's…_gay?!"_ whispered an incredulous Ino to an unresponsive Sakura, who had completely glassed over the moment the dark man had swooped in to kiss the blond. Ino wasn't much better; she simply just could not bring herself to avert her eyes from the surreal scene in front of her as she squeezed Sakura's hand in a painful grip. The other girl didn't notice.

Meanwhile, a few feet behind a frozen pair of girls…

"…."

"…Is that your…brother and _Naruto?!_"

"…"

Shikamaru glanced over to a stunned Sasuke, who was showing an almost amusing expression of distinct and utter horror. Whether it was the trauma of seeing his brother making out, or that fact it was with a rather male best _friend _of his, he couldn't tell. But he did know that the younger Uchiha was looking more than a little green round the edges.

Shikamaru sighed heavily with his hands in his pockets and turned back to watch as Naruto was pushed against the railings with a surprising amount of force.

"I…think I'm going to be sick…"

Kiba shot a look towards the faint muttering to his right, rattled, but finding the scene of Sasuke's discomfort far more amusing. He could tease Naruto about _really _being a woman later.

Snickering at the ill-looking form of Sasuke, he let himself grin and gave his pale friend a look of unrivalled glee.

Shikamaru heaved another sigh as Sakura passed out dead on the ground, and Ino jumped to slap her awake.

"Troublesome…"

It may not have been _exactly_ the situation Naruto would have wanted to inform his friends about his relationship, but fortunately he wouldn't be capable of getting angry until several hours later, and by that time Itachi would have moved the both of them to more _private_ accommodations, complete with a plethora of flat surfaces for them to explore in their own time.

But for now, he was far more preoccupied with the fierce heat being invoked as his lover snuck a hand up his shirt.

At that moment, in Naruto's mind, Itachi was certainly all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, and there it is. This must be perhaps my favourite fic, i had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you all enjoyed reading it too! Don't forget to review this time as well, feedback it always wonderful ,and i like taking into account your thoughts. **

**I should be starting a couple of new fics soon (and hopefully finishing some old too-oops). At any rate, if you want to read anymore of my work, just check out my profile, :P **

**Ja!**


End file.
